Is that a hickey?
by sofia313
Summary: One morning Elijah comes home with a hickey.


**Just a short one-shot.**

* * *

It was a typical morning at the Mikaelson compound. A very typical morning.

"I've had it with you!" Klaus shouted. "If you think that I wouldn't dagger you again…"

"Always with the dagger threats," Kol snorted. "You know what, Nik; you're nothing but a pathetic …"

"Enough!" Rebekah snapped. "I'm sick of you both!"

Both of her brothers turned to look at her, Freya was smart enough to stay out of the whole argument.

"Shouldn't you be out shagging the first poor devil desperate enough to say yes?" Kol asked giving his sister a charming smile.

Rebekah smiled too.

"Shouldn't you be out chasing your witch like a lovesick little puppy?"

Kol's eyes darkened.

"Watch it."

"She has a point," Klaus said smirking. "The witch really has you henpecked."

"Look who's talking," Kol snorted. "How about your blonde human?"

"Why don't you just…"

"You're both morons," Rebekah snorted. "Can we just get back to the point?"

For a moment Klaus and Kol looked thoughtful, they had forgotten what the point had been. Klaus remembered it first and glared at his brother.

"Oh right, I was supposed to dagger you."

"Go ahead and try, I dare you…"

"For heavens sake," Elijah sighed while entering the living room. "What is going on here?"

All his siblings turned to look at him.

"The usual," Freya replied smiling.

"Where have you been?" Rebekah asked. "These two are driving me crazy."

"Right back at you, Bekah," Kol said. "Where _have_ you been anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Elijah replied calmly. "Now what is all of this…"

"Wait a minute," Kol interrupted, looking at his brother attentively. "Is that a hickey?"

Elijah looked surprised; his hand instinctively touched his neck.

"It is!" Kol announced triumphantly. "And that fading scent of perfume…You have got laid!"

Elijah frowned, he certainly didn't look pleased.

"You have, would you agree, Nik?" Kol asked.

"Yes, I believe I do agree," Klaus replied grinning. "So, big brother, who is this lucky lady?"

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Enough already, we are not talking about me…"

" _Elijah and his girlfriend sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_ ," Rebekah taunted.

Elijah sighed, muttering something about how immature his siblings were.

"This is so great!" Kol said and tapped Elijah's shoulder. "You deserve some action. But there are few things that concern me, like is this girl good enough for you? I mean personally I love strumpets, the more slutty the better, but you're a sensitive guy and girls like that can break your heart."

"That's true," Klaus added and touched Elijah's other shoulder. "We don't want that to happen now, do we?"

Elijah gave them both an annoyed look.

"Very amusing," he murmured and walked out trying to look dignified.

"You two were such jerks," Rebekah snorted.

"Oh please, like you weren't," Kol replied. "But that was so funny, Elijah was almost blushing. Why do think this girl is?"

"Who knows, Elijah likes to keep his personal life very…personal," Klaus said. "Believe me, I know."

Rebekah huffed.

"That's probably because he doesn't want you to kill his lovers when ever you get mad at him."

"That's not fair," Klaus protested. "I only did that once, do you have to keep bringing it up?"

"Wait, you didn't do that to Elijah," Kol muttered thoughtfully. "You did it to me!"

Klaus waved his hand.

"Yes, yes, you, Elijah, what ever. That woman was a bitch anyway. What was her name, Bernadette?"

"Yes, she was a bitch and I was going to kill her myself, but that's not the point," Kol snapped. "She was my bitch!"

Klaus sighed.

"Alright, how about we go out and I buy you a drink? What do you say?"

Kol sent him a brief scowl.

"Do you honestly think that a drink can make me to forget my darling Bridget…Beatrice…Prudence…what ever, you know who I mean."

"Two drinks?"

"Make it three drinks and I'm in."

"Alright, let's go then."

"Good riddance," Rebekah muttered. Apparently her brothers had forgotten their previous argument, at least for now. She on the other hand was curious about the woman who had been good enough for Elijah. Unlike Nik and Kol, Elijah had always been picky; he didn't share his bed with anyone. Well, good for him for getting some action, maybe that would even help him to loosen up from time to time.


End file.
